in search of rain
by Siren10101
Summary: to protect one's freind's a path must be led. but will it kill me in the end?
1. Chapter 1

In search of rain

Ch 1

I am saddened by the happening's of late,

And the business of this world,

Although it pain's my deepest soul,

No tears do yet fall,

How so do these feeling's bring rain,

To slowly liven up the land.

Yet the darkness only ever arrives,

And is yet to find its leave.

Siren

(Please do not use poem's whithout my permission)

"G what the hell are you doing?!" Asked Isy

"Tuning this potion I've made to help us work out the demon's status and power type."

"Ok so how does it work?"

"Well for example if there's a super high level monster round it'll go black."

"Like it is now?!"

"Yes like it is… Oh #$*!!!!"

Everyone was thrown back with an explosion. And the attacking demon appeared.

Hence the battle began.

But the demon only had eye's for me. Of course. I groaned go for the medic first. And the attack hit and I slammed up against a tree. I started falling but before I met the ground he grabbed me and through me through a black Portal. The last thing I saw as I went through was Issy running to grab my hand. Then the world went black.

I awoke to a full moon above my head in a grove of bamboo. And tear's welled up in my eye's as I wondered were I was and how he had done that. I heard voice's well more like shout's And scurried to find them. All my senses told me to run the other way but I had to find someone. I ran through the bamboo tripping and scuffing my knees. I finally made it to the voice's. I found myself on a dirt road with an overturned carriage and 2 samurai laughing a girl they were holding were holding by her hair. As she screamed please and cry's one of the raised his sword to her throat and slit it. She fell to the ground without another word. A stepped back. Only to hear a twig snap. The men were on me fast as lightning. But somehow my hand's were quicker. I caught the sword and twisted it out of my attacker's hand's. My fear over run with adrenalin I pushed the hilt into his gut then grabbed the handle and attached the other man with a howl. Both men fell and I thought they were dead.

" I heard scream's and thought I could help." Came a voice behind me.

"But it seam's I arrived to late." I turned And raised the sword in a feeble attempt to keep him back.

" don't worry I won't hurt you." I gasped and dropped the sword realizing who I was standing in front of. I guess that explained were I was.

Hiko Sejeru stood in front of me with a young red headed boy at his side.

I knelt and stared at the sword.

"Are the men dead." I murmured and passed out.

I awoke to soft like flooding through the screen's

"What a weird dream." I muttered to myself. Wait! My eye's flew open and I took in the scene. I was lying on a photon. Not my bed. I'd never seen the traditional tatami room before or the scene outside the open screen. My first thought's were that my friend's were playing a trick on me. I put my head in my hand's. And shot back up. For the first time noticing the bandage's on my soar hand's

"Aw. Crap." I muttered.

"scuze me." Came a small voice at the door. "Shishou Told me to bring you some food."

" Um thankyou." I told the boy I knew was Kenshin.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Himura Kenshin. And what is yours pray tell?" He asked me in return.

"I don't know any more. I lost it when I was sent here." A tear streaked down my face. As I relized my name would only bring suspicion here along with my clothes. I was going to have to leave them behind till I found a way back.

"Maybe Shishou will give you a new name like he did me." Kenshin said whith a smile. (Gawd he was a cute kid!) I picked up the chopstick's and started to eat.

" Are you learning the sword, little kenshin?"

"Yes. Shishou made me a promise that he would teach me the sword to protct those I love. And the promse I have to keep."

"Of course." I murmered.

"Does he wish for my presence?"

"He will come to you soon." Kenshin told me. "I have to run know and practice some more."

Maybe an hour later Hiko walked in. I placed my diary aside.

" Strange clothes for such whether." He said with a smile and then with a bow introduced himself. When he asked for my name I gave him the same answer I had given Kenshin. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you wish for a new name?"

"It would be preferable to no name at all. Yes" I told him whith a warm smile.

He nodded again thoughtfully. Then he smiled.

"Himura Katana. That shall be your new name. And I will like I did kenshin give you the skill of my sword. So you don't have to lose it again."  
If it mean's I will live to see my friend's again I will do anything. I thought.

"Thankyou Hiko." I said bowing so my head touched the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

In search of Rain

ch 2

If I was given the chance to become immortal,

I would refuse,

For all I knew would change,

And I would be lost in a land of memory.

Siren

(Please do not use poem's whithout my permission)

"Right hold it like this. Yep that's right. Ok now try and hit me."

"You serious." I asked in a mono tone.

"Yes, and that's a scary voice Katana."

I grinned, showing off my dog teach and lunged. It had been 4 month's since I had arrived. And I was excelling to my surprise. But although I was enjoying myself and settling in, I was only getting more home sick. I had cried almost every night until last night when I sat down on my photon by myself, and found even though I wept, no tear's did fall upon my face. This only made me sadder, as I realized what I had done to myself. So I thought to myself. It's time I started to callous my heart. I cannot cry again. And I didn't to my utmost surprise.

Now thing's weren't easy, and my training had callused my hand's which used to baby soft. My face was pale with a hint of brownie pink tinge, and Hiko told me it was an almost ideal skin tone for a beautiful woman, and most would die for that look. I'd just smiled and told him that 'were I come from they would say that I was sick.' And then thumped him over the head with the sheath to my sword. That had been the first time I had got a hit in on him and since then he wasn't able to get through me.

A few years past and Kenshin I realized would probably leave soon to Chosu. I will go after him and make a life for myself in Kyoto.

That morning I was sitting, sowing myself a new kimono when Hiko stormed in. He and Kenshin had been out all night.

"where's."

"He decided to join the war. And fight for what he thinks is right."

"It was bound to happen. You know how he feel's. Is he headed to Kyoto?"

"Yes I think he will make his way there." He poised at the screen's.

"Katana, Please make tea. I need to ask a favour of you."

Once the water was boiled and the tea ready. I came out to the veranda were Hiko sat watching the spring bloom.

"What is it that you have to say that is causing you this pain?" I asked him as I lifted his chin to face me with my finger tips. He sighed.

"Kenshin is young, and I don't think he realize the full extent of his decision. Would you please.." He took a deep breath. "Go after him and Keep an eye on your brother."

I sat down dangling my leg's of the porch and stared up at the evening star, then with a sigh I faced him. "Of course I will Hiko. I think it was time any way. I too will see what change I can bring. Thankyou so much for everything. I will send word when I arrive." He nodded and turned away. But I could tell he was crying as his shoulder's shacked.

The next morning I placed my bag's down on the veranda and glanced up to see the morning star. There was a creak behind me.

"Katana. There is one more thing I want to teach you before you leave. So I can call you the first master of Hiten Mitsurugi ryu." I turned with a gasp, as he stepped into his zori and led me to the field.

"I have already taught you amakakeru ryu no hiremeki, so know do you have any idea how the final move will go? I closed my eye's for a moment remembering the book's, then positioned myself. I opened my eye's, slightly narrowed. He nodded and positioned himself.

A branch snapped and we flew at each other.

I saw it all as we both took that last step and drew our blade's. I lighned them up exactly and the collided. We both flew back in a rebound and then were sucked back into the space.

A moment later we lay on the ground, panting.

"You did that on purpose" He grumbled surveying his know Shorter blade.

I smiled. "Course." I said with a pant. And stood brushing the dust of my kimono and readjusting my obi.

"That would've been an odd sight" I mused. He laughed.

"Yes a girl with a sword in her pretty Kimono and thick obi, attacking a master sword's man and drawing.

" The student surpasses the master." ^.^

"Kinda sad though that I can't push you around anymore though."

Bang. I he curled over on the grass wimpering. As the rock I had thrown at his crutch collided.

"You could never do that in the first place."

"Wright." He managed to grumble out as he stumbled to his feet. And with a hand carefully positioned in front of his crutch in case of any more amo, he came over and gave me a hug, and I set off.


	3. Chapter 3

In search of rain

ch 3

I walk the path treaded by many foot.

And my pack is heavy against my back.

Yet I will walk on until the moon is high

And greeting's I will receive at the end of my trek.

Siren

(Please do not use poem's whithout my permission)

I travelled to Kyoto by road through day and spent my nights wrapped in a coat by the roadside. I made my money by singing thing's from my time and one's Hiko had taught late at night. And I made shore that I thanked anyone who gave me something or greet people on the road. About midday on my second day of travel as I entertained a group of traveller's as we walked with song's and stories. A carriage pulled up by our little procession, and a lady stepped out. It wasn't hard to tell she was well thought of as the men smiled and introduced her as Madam Minemo.

"Who is this boy's?"

"A fair and talented lady that tells us of some amazing things. We are thinking of introducing her to Katsura sama as she say' she is a master of the sword." They laughed.

"Ah but have you not heard that he is away for a bit on business?" She told them.

" But girl you have a wondrous voice. I started hearing it about 1 koku ago." (About half an hour.) Would you like to join me. I have a proposition for you . And I will introduce you to master Katsura when he arrives."

The men grinned and told me it would be great. So I agreed, knowing this would be my fastest way to Kenshin. And I boarded the carriage farewelling the men as they promised to come by and say hello.

The carriage was dark, as all the curtain's were closed and madam Minemo began to explain.

"I am the owner of one of the most trusted Okiyas for the Chosu Ishin Shishi. And Katsura sama has tld me to keep an eye out for a girl like you only yesterday. He told me a new recruit that he was bringing with him wanted you taken well care of if you appeared."

I smiled. Kenshin and I were like little Brother and older Sister. And I was glad to see he was still worried even after he left. (Evan if it hadn't been long.^.^)

"What business do you wish from me then mi lady?"

"He said you were a girl of great tallent's and he whant's yo to façade as one of my Geisha. I scoffed at the idea at first until I heard your voice and the storie that the innkeeper told of you. You almost seem to not even be real in this world you are that incredible."

I bowed my head so as not to show my eye's and the corner of my mouth turned up a bit.

"You could say that."

"Well girl? Will you exept."

"If it mean's I have a job when I arrive then I will take it. Madam please give me your crash course." ^.^

And hence we practiced for the rest of the day until we pulled up at the Okiya.

I finally stepped blinking into the sunset and stretched. I was then tacken inside and introduction's were made. And i was then rushed of to learn some dance, so as to be ready to truly begin as soon as possible.

A week had passed and I had exelled at my subject's quickly and easily. But on the seventh day as I rose from my Phuton, Madam Minamo ( who I know had to call okasan )

Rushed in.

"He has arrived please get ready Katana." I rose and dressed quickly. Skipping my breakfast. I then bolted of to the assigned Ochaya to meet Katsura.

I made a barely grand entrance sweeping through with barely a hello to the owner, as she rushed ahead to show me to the room.

When I finally swept into the room with a low bow and a proper greeting. I sat up to see 2 face's. The first one was Kenshin with a grin on his face. The second was Katsura. Looking exactly as he had in the manga I thought barely stifling a laugh as I went and sat by them.

"I am Himura Katana, Kenshin's oneechan. Thankyou for taking him in." I said with another bow and a smile.

"Ah so this is the girl he keep's talking about. Well Kenshin. She's defiantly as beautiful as you say. I am Katsura, but I figure you have guessed that already."

I blushed and let out a laugh that managed to squeeze threw my teeth.

"Kenshin! Don't gossip like an old woman." I told him. While giving him an affectionate noogie.

"Well what would you have of me sir? To what gift of Kami do I owe such a pleasure?"

He smiled. Happy to get to the point.

"I need someone in the midst of that world to help gather information and watch for traitor's. Plus I am in need of a second Hitokiri who will travel with me and be indescrimanite." I stared at him for a moment.

"So sir you wish for me to be your night? For with such a life I would rarely see day?"

He nodded. "From what Kenshin tells me you would be well suited to such a job. He also tells me your skill with a blade is far beyond his own." I nodded.

"Well it would seem he has done me some justice. And what other choice do i have. In this day and age when you are given an offer like this you need to grab it before it disapeer's." Katsura smiled at these word's.

"I will make the appropriate arrangement's then. You will begin soon."


	4. Chapter 4

In search of rain

ch 4

When my sword fell open the bloodied ground

And my knee's buckled beneath me

And I realized it would never end

This was eternity

This was my true pain

And my only truth

Siren

(Please do not use poem's whithout my permission)

Another month had passed and I was working hard. I had made my debut only a week ago, and had just received the first black envelope ordering someone's head to fly. I place the wig on my head and the special Kimono that was decined to hide my Hakama and kaorgi and for a very quick change. So that I could slip out and back in whithout anyone knowing who I was or were I was from.

My makeup had been hardet to work out so I had worked hard and made it so that, I was quick and adept at taking it on and off. I could know do it in five minute's. While I was re-dressed. The process took about ten minute's. This all happened between Ozashiki's (The banquet's were Geisha entertained.)

I stepped outside and headed of for my first 3 apointment's.

As I left my third one I headed next door. My kimono dresser was waiting and as I took if the wig and makeup he undid my obi and helped me into my hakama. I slid my sword's into my belt and crept out the back.

I sneaked down the side street's until I came to my post and waited. After a moment the men appeared joking and laughing, and I stepped out of the shadow's.

"Are you Sadmoko san?" The stopped shocked and then relizing the threat, attacked. I drew my sword and in 1 swipe they all lay dead. Fool's. I thought as I turned to leave.

So you are as good as he said. Came a voice in front of me. The man walked forward and bowed. "I'm Mika Yuki. And I'll be cleaning up your mess from now on."

I nodded. "Thankyou. I would love to chat longer but have to be somewhere."

And I turned and left.

That was were or love began to bloom.

When I got back to the okiya, my Kimono dresser asked how I went. I told him whith a small smile that it was a success and then went and finished my work for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

In search of rain

Ch5

Blood was spilled on this barren land

And head's constantly flew

But somehow our love blossomed

And I only wished to be with you.

Siren

(Please do not use poem's whithout my permission)

A while had passed since that first meeting and Katsura had found out about our little meetings. But just as we were beginning to plan for the future, tragedy struck. A fire was lit in Kyoto and the city burnt to the ground. Katsura sent Kenshin and His new wife Tomoe to the country And I out the same way by myself to a little house.


	6. Chapter 6

In search of rain

Ch 6

The battle was won

But you were lost in my arm's

And your blood soaked into the land

As your sole rose

And i was left behind

Yet again alone

Siren

(Please do not use poem's whithout my permission)

I took the last of the men by surprise, slicing him in half. But that did not worry me. I stopped and dropped my sword. I stared at the bloodied mess on the ground that was Yuki. "No." I gasped as i kneeled andstarted treeting his wound's. Maybe if i worked quick enough i could save him! Please!

"Katana." He murmed. "Kattana stop, you can't help me."

"But i must try. I can't loose you to! You have to live! Please! I need you!"

"I need you to. But my time is up. Live for me ." His eye's closed as he drew his terminal breath, and then he was gone.

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "No, please no." I knelt over his body and stared at him. A twig snapped behind me, and i whipped my sword back impaling the last man as his sword stabbed my rib's. He dropped instantly, as i screamed again. Not from pain. But from loss, everything else had numbed.

"Katana dono. Is it safe." Called the kid's as the came out. "Oh." Said one of them seeing the carnige. And then me, the only surviver of the massacre. Rain bean to fall as i turned to my face to the sky, yet no tear's fell from my eye's i just stared my mouth slightly open as i asped in air. A sword stuck out from between my rib's and my lung had deflated. The snow turned to slush around my ankle's as i stared at the cloud's. And the kid's sat silently on the deck. The sunset was a brilliant red, but i did not respond till night had fallen, and the townspeople made it to my place, to find the carnage. I stood and reached behind me, drawing the sword out with a sickening squelch. "Kid's. You all ok. Good. Please head home." I said as i started pulling bodie's into a pile, and adding wood. The men came over and helped me out, as i staggered one of the women caught me, and helped me stand again. Nobody let me fall that night and nobody left till late the next day as i declared. "I'm heading back to the capital. I can't stay here any longer. Not after.." They all silently agreed and the men headed outside to bury the ashes. Please take him to the morgue and bury him properly i said nodding at the room over were Yuki's body lay.

Soon after i bathed and dressed my wound's, then took my most precious belonging's and left. I wasn't destined to go back to that town again.

I made my way back to Kyoto weasing, as i waited for the magic to heal my lung, and the rest of my wound's. I took me 2 day's before i stopped at a hotel owned by one of the men from Chosu. I told him my new's as his wife brough fresh clothes' geta , and the item's she would need to do my hair. The next morning i entered Kyoto and headed to the okiya.

The next few year's whent in a blur, my life was a balance beetween my job slaying those as a hitokiri, entertaining as a geiko, and trying to live threw everyday whithout letting slip anything i knew. My erikae came not long after i returned and i started working as a fully fledged Geiko. I had 2 imoto chan's (little sister's or Maiko who i taught how to do there job and be there star to chase) and they whent almost everywhere whith me. But inside every part of me was still bleeding. Kenshin was growing into the man that the story i was in depicted, and i was no loner the week naive girl i had arrived as. I am strong. I am alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki no furu naka ni Ch 12

To the end

I stood in a grassed field, surounded whith tree's just outside the village.

Staring at the moon. A minute to midnight a heard voice's shouting my name a moment before they broke threw the brush. "Kattana! Were are you going you can't leave! Were would you go!" Shouted Naruto. I gazed at him. "I was never meant to be here Naruto, i have people awaiting my return. That , need me."

"But. I thought you'd be here forevor. First he... Left us. And now you are to!?" Tear's ran down his face. I walked forward, and wrapped my arm's around him as the other's enterd the grove. "I'm sorry Naruto. But i can't linger any longer. My time to leave was set from the start. Be strong, and you may see me again." I wispered as my body started to glow. I steped away from him and turned to the other's. "I am honered to meet you all, and i hope i will alway's be remebered." I called as i disapeered into the moonlight.

When i oppened my eye's a momment latter i was sourounded by carnage. My freind's lay beside me, knocked out. Voice's shouted as people searched through the rubbel we were buryed under. I called out, and the worker's soon dreagged the debris off my back, and pulled my freind's from the wreck. There had been a gass leek that had cuaght light on one of the gass stove's in the next room and created an explosion taking out half of the room. We were lucky the firebriade had been quick, other wise we would have been singed to a crisp. Not an apetysing thought. No one had been seriously hut. Just a few cut's and bruises. As soon as i got back to te okiya i took a bath. Staring at the scar's left over from my battle, i realized it hadn't all been a dream. I pulled the photo of team 7 and me out of my bag and smilled.

No one would believe me, but it would make one hell of a fanfic.

**Thank's for sticking whith me threw this storie. For anyone curious, the name 'Yuki no furu naka ni' is japanese for 'out in the snow' **

**Any way, if you all liked this one lot's, i will wright a sequel. But other wise, don't worry.**

**Thankyou for reading.  
Siren**


	8. Chapter 8

In search of rain Ch 8

Why?

Not again.

Why?

I awoke to scream's of.. Joy? What the hell?

"Georgia! Your alive!" I was suddenly glomped by a large speeding object. I threw it of and had my blade drawn in an instant I positioned myself in a croach ready for another attack. Then i took in what i was looking at. I was in the school yard i had left 7 year's ago. My freind's stood in a line in front of me shocked at my reaction.

"Your not Georgia." Said Cheresa as she plonked herself on the ground.

"Cheresa, Luke, Sarah, Isabelle? Why can't you recignize me? I havn't changed that much? Not in..." I sheathed my sword as it hit me. I was back, how long had i been missing? We were still in the same spot, they were still wearing the same uniform, they hadn't aged, but i had. I put my head in my hand's, the other dimension was running on a different time loop. Then i felt it. I stood up and turned my back to them. :i'm so happy to see you all again. I'm so happy to know your alive. But i need to kill him before i can tell you what happened."

"Ooh medic return's, and oh look. She has a weapond. Try and kill me. You'll never be able to do it." He laughed as he apeared. "Let me guess you whant revenge for what i did? Well let mwe tell you tthat your the first to return from my exile. Alive!" And he lunged. I drew my sword and blocked his claw's. "I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece." I shouted. "Then demon you can whither in the hell you call home!" We parried several blow's. Then I spun upward'sslighsing him into a apple slinky. I landed and flicked the blood of my blade before i sheathed it. Suddenly my arm left arm began to bleed and i saw the spiralling cut making it's way all the way up my left arm. I stared at it, then fell forward. A tattered school uniform materilised and my world whetn black aain, as my freind's finnally reached my reach.


	9. Chapter 9

In search of rain ch 9

I finnally returned to the rm's of those i loved,

And i relished in there warmth and the feeling of safety,

But would this feeling last foreveor?

Or maybe?

Poem by siren, please do not use whithout permission.

I woke to a white room, in a bed raised slightly so i could see the oposite wall, a beeping came from my left, that i was going to kill if it didn't stop. I closed my eye's again. Suddenly, it all came eye's flew open and i tryed to sit up, but i was met by hand's pushing me back down, and cries of; "She's awake!", "Get the doctor." I fell back into my pillow's gasping from the pain in my abdomen, bugger, he really got me.

"Hi everyone, i'm home."

I got out of hospital a week later. I thad seemed in the seven year's i had been away, only seven day's had passed an all my item's were safely in the never ending bag, including my sword's witch was a relief. I had sustained a severe wound up my left wound , and one to my gut, witch the media claimed to be the work of the men who had 'kidnapped me.' They couldn't have been more wrong but i wasn't abought to explain to the world abought the existance of demon's. I mean a person is smart, But People are dum. I couldn't imaine the havick this would cause if we were to tell the truth. Although it might be interesting to watch. 2 week's had passed since i arrived when i found out that i had 'inherited' that demon's power's threw his slaying. It was quite an interesting experience to start traveling the dimension's at will. That night my dream's showed me how to use this ability to some extent.

But tell me was my legacy blood death and loss? Or was my legacy still in the making?

**I hope you all liked this story and i am alway's looking for feed back. Please keep an eye out for the next part in the serie's: "****Drowning in tear's of blood"****. Hopefully it will be well tacken. Thankyou for staying whith me and supporting my wrighting.**

**Siren**


End file.
